1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in an automatic valve and more particularly, to a control apparatus for regulating liquid surface levels in liquid storage tanks to supplement a liquid supply serving liquid based operational systems such as community water systems or fuel supplying operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of valves that have been connected in a liquid supply line to a storage tank that will close when the liquid in the tank has reached a predetermined level. Such valves are usually controlled by motors, springs, floats and weights and operate successively to permit flow of liquid to and from successively arranged tanks. Those devices that use electrical elements for operational purposes can become hazardous when the stored or released liquid is flammable or otherwise hazardous. Electrical and mechanical devices can produce sparks that might well ignite such a mixture.
From the foregoing, there is perceived a need for an inexpensive and efficient mechanism to control liquid levels which will eliminate dangerous sparks and shorts that might otherwise occur when using conventional systems.